Just For One Day
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Satu hari saat itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Mereka jalan-jalan bersama, bersenda gurau bersama, bermain bersama. Tapi hanya satu hari! /SU/


A **SAINT SEIYA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Degel X Milo  
**Bahasa :** ketika 1+1 = dua. Bukan Two, zwei, due, twee, atau ni.  
**Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada sebagai pencipta awal holy war #WAHHH? #ambigu #salah disclaimer  
**BG Song**: Chikyuugi. Aah, kami suka banget lagu ini. Walau agak ngga nyambung karena bikin ficnya tentang Milo, sedangkan lagu ini ngingetin sama Shaka.

**Summary :** Satu hari saat itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Mereka jalan-jalan bersama, bersenda gurau bersama, bermain bersama. Tapi hanya satu hari!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Just For One Day**  
**(Satu Hari Saja)**  
by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akhir-akhir ini Milo bete ngeliat sanctuary dan isinya yang menurut dia bikin makin bete. Terutama hari ini!

Gimana ngga? Athena nyuruh dia tetap tinggal di Sanctuary sementara sobat baeknya, Camus, dikasih kerjaan sampe akhirnya di terpaksa mudik. Mu dan Kiki dikasih liburan balik ke Jamil. Aldebaran dan si kembar Gemini baru bisa pulang malam karena nganter Lia dan Loz ke kota. Shaka sih ngga kemana-mana, tapi dia kan kerjaannya bertapa aja di kuil. DM dipaksa Dite bwat nemenin shopping. Sementara Shura sibuk nyari penempa pedang handal, jadi hari ini dia juga browsing di kota sampe larut. Kalo Dohko jangan ditanya. Pasti Masih nongkrong di depan air terjun Rozan.

Akhirnya Milo ditinggal sendirian di Sactuary.

Bosan.

Dia mencoba duduk santai di sofa. Beberapa menit kemudian dia membuka-buka majalah yang berceceran di lantai lalu membolak-balik halamannya sebentar.

Bosan.

"AAAAAAARGH! GILAAA! KEMANA SIH SEMUA ORAAAANG!" Jerit Saint Scorpion itu Frustasi sambil melempar majalah yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Aduh!"

Sebuah suara familiar membuat Milo bereaksi cepat. Dia terkejut karena tidak percaya akan sosok yang kini dilihatnya.

"Camus? Kok...?" Ujar Milo bingung melihat sahabatnya kini berada di ambang pintu kuilnya.

"Kamu jangan perlakukan sebuah buku sembarangan donk. Buku itu sumber yang penting tauk! Semua kearifan yang ada di dunia berawal dari buku." Kata sosok Camus dengan nada kesal.

"Camus! Camus! Camus! Camuuuuuus! Katanya balik ke Siberia? Ngga jadi ya? Kamu pasti pulang karena kangen sama aku, huuuuuuu~~~!" Pemilik gold cloth Scorpio itu langsung melompat dan memeluk sahabatnya hingga keduanya jatuh berguling-guling di lantai dengan sukses.

"Uhuk! uhuk! Ampun debunya! Lantai ini pernah kamu bersihin ngga sih?" Tanya saint Aquarius itu sewot karena harus mengeluarkan nada suara kasar.

"Iya, iya, nanti aku pel. Janjiii" Milo makin heboh memeluk Camus yang tidak berdaya. Tanpa disangka sahabatnya balas memeluknya tak kalah erat. "Aku juga rindu sekali..." Sayang ucapan itu setipis angin. Tidak terdengar di telinga Milo.

"Sini! Duduk yuk! Aku pengen curhat, bosen." Milo bangun dan menarik tangan Camus. Pemuda itu hanya melihat Milo disertai senyum tipis sampai akhirnya keduanya duduk di sofa.

"Jadi?" Tanya Milo enteng.

"Apanya yang 'jadi'? Bukannya kamu yang mau curhat!"

Milo mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

"Ngga, hanya...tumben kamu agak banyak omong. Biasanya dingin. Dan sejak kapan mata kamu mulai minus? Kok pake kacamata sih?"

"Eh? Ini? Aku tadi habis baca. Lupa dilepas." Camus melepas kacamata miliknya dan menaruh di meja.

"Oh...Gimana perjalananmu ke Siberia? Kok cepet amat? Diteleport Mu ya? Athena ngasih tugas apa sih? Berat ngga? Disana masih dingin, ya?" Tanya Milo lagi tanpa titik koma. Untuk sementara sang saint Aquarius hanya mengerjapkan mata. Kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Milo yang sepanjang kereta api.

"Sorry?"

"Kok baliknya cepet! Tugas di Siberia gimana?"

"Baik." Pertanyaan Milo dijawab dengan singkat.

"Ngga ada masalah?"

Saint Aquarius itu menggeleng.

"Ngga ada hambatan apa-apa?"

Saint Aquarius itu kembali menggeleng.

"Trus Hyoga pa kabar?"

"Hyoga?"

"Bukannya dia juga ikut balik ke Siberia, ya? Jangan-jangan kamu sibuk banget sampe ngelupain anak didik sendiri."

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Ada yang rame ngga disana? Ada gosip ngga? Cerita dooonk!"

"Tidak ada."

"Oh..." Milo cuma ngangguk-ngangguk mendengar jawaban super pendek sahabatnya. Sementara sahabatnya hanya kembali memandang Saint Scorpio itu lekat-lekat.

Milo yang menyadari ditatap dengan aneh perlahan mundur. "Mus, kamu kenapa litany kok gitu banget? Nakutin deh." Milo mengerutkan alis.

"Hmm? Ngga...Aku seneng aja bisa ngeliat kamu" Jawabnya tanpa melepaskan senyum manisnya.

"GYAAAAAAA! Jangan bicara kayak gitu donk! Merinding nih!" Jerit Milo histeris. sementara pemuda berambut toska yang setenang air itu hanya tertawa kecil. Milo makin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Camus...?"

"Apa?"

Hening.

"Lupain aja deh sesi curhatnya. Gimana kalo hari ini kita jalan-jalan?" Milo berdiri mendadak. Meregangkan badannya hingga mengeluarkan suara derik saat tulang2 punggungnya bersinggungan. "Aku mau balas dendam karena kamu udah ninggalin aku beberapa hari."

Milo melihat sahabatnya mengangguk "Boleh. Aku juga lagi bosan"

"Hah? Tumben es batu kayak kamu bisa suntuk. Aku ganti baju dulu, ya!" Saint Scorpio itu pun berlari ke arah kamar untuk berganti pakaian secepatnya. Sementara teman baiknya membereskan buku-buku Milo yang berserakan di lantai. Menyusunnya satu per satu sehingga rapih.

"Dasar semua Scorpio itu sama saja. Jorok!" Keluhnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Namun Saint Aquarius itu lebih shock lagi ketika menemukan beberapa seri majalah dewasa. Dia hanya bisa kembali mendesah.

Ketika itu, selembar foto terjatuh dari salah satu majalah Milo. Pada foto itu, sepasang pemuda sedang berdiri bersama menghadap kamera. Pemuda berambut biru ikal sedang merangkul pemuda berambut hijau toska dengan semangat. Keduanya tersenyum manis tanpa beban. Tanpa sadar, Air matanya pun menetes.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya lirih. Dia mengambil foto tersebut. Perlahan mendekapnya.

"Camuuus! Aku udah beres! Keren kan? Ayo kita C'mon!" Milo keluar dari kamar dan memamerkan jaket barunya. Dengan cepat Saint Aquarius tersebut menyeka air matanya, mencoba tersenyum ke arah Milo. Tidak lupa menyembunyikan kembali foto tersebut diantara tumpukan majalah.

"Baguslah. Ayo berangkat..."

Akhirnya Kedua sahabat itu pergi berjalan-jalan ke arah kota. Seperti biasa, di jalan Milo ribut setengah mati sementara pemuda di sampingnya berjalan dengan tenang.

"Mus! Kamu mau kemana? Kalo aku pengen ke toko mainan, pet shop sama beli es krim nih." Milo merangkul mesra sahabatnya. Mengajaknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat mengikuti langkahnya yang ringan.

"Aku ingin sekali ke perpustakaan."

"Haaa? Serius? bikin ngantuk tuh. Kok ngga ke Mall?"

"Harusnya kamu lebih banyak baca buku pengetahuan dan bukan majalah hentai!" Sindir sang Saint Aquarius dingin.

"Ehehehe...kamu lihat ya? Itu kan pengetahuan juga. Lagian rata-rata koleksiku udah kamu bakar. Kamu kerajinan banget sih nyatronin kuilku?"

"Benarkah?"

"Kok malah nanya balik? Jangan bilang kamu tiba-tiba amnesia ya. Betewe, gimana kalo ke toko buku? Kalo ke situ sih aku ngga bakalan ngantuk. Pliis!"

"Ya udah, deh..." Sang Saint Aquarius akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan pemuda berambut ikal itu menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah toko buku yang besar. Milo sibuk di bagian komik setelah melihat Camus berhenti di bagian buku astronomi.

Dia melihat buku-buku yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya secara visual, walaupun secara harafiahnya terdapat banyak kesamaan tujuan. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada rak buku terdekat. Di hadapannya terdapat buku merah tebal yang membahas konstelasi bintang Scorpio. Jemari jenjangnya mengambil buku itu perlahan. Untuk beberapa saat dia memperhatikan benda di tangannya lebih seksama. Sebelum sempat membaca, Milo sudah kembali datang mengusiknya.

"Camuuus! Aku mau beli ini, yuk ke kasir!" Dilihatnya tangan Milo penuh tumpukan komik. Mulai dari komik petualangan, detektif, misteri, roman sampe tokusatsu. Dia cuma bisa mengangkat alis. "Kamu beli apa?"

"Aku...tidak…"

"Kenapa? udah beli aja. Aku yang traktir" Ajak Milo bersemangat. "Hari ini semua aku yang traktir. Jarang-jarang kita jalan bareng kayak gini"

"Maaf… Sebenarnya Aku ingin sekali kita lebih sering jalan bareng..." Milo memandang Camus yang menatapnya sedih.

"Ah! Buku ini aja, deh!" Buru-buru Milo menyabet buku merah ditangan Camus dan langsung berlari ke kasir. Dalam hitungan menit, Pemuda berambut biru itu sudah kembali ke hadapannya.

"Ini, jaga baik-baik ya!" Kata Milo sambil ngos-ngosan. Menyodorkan bungkusan buku tadi ke pelukan Camus.

"Memang kamu tahu buku apa ini?"

"Tahu donk! Soalnya aku juga punya, tapi yang Aquarius."

"Kenapa kamu tidak membeli buku tentang bintangmu sendiri?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu tentang sahabatku lebih daripada diriku sendiri. Semoga dengan buku itu, kamu juga bisa lebih mengenal aku."

"Kupikir kamu cuma bisa baca majalah hen-"

"Eitts! _Don't judge the book by it's camphor _donk! Gini-gini aku juga tahu banyak soal buku."

"Maksudmu _don't Judge the book by it's cover_, kan?" Koreksi sosok Camus dengan lempeng.

"Ah, tadi cuma salah sebut doang...hahaha!" Melihat sahabatnya tertawa, pemuda berambut toska itu juga ikut-ikutan tertawa walau tidak seheboh Milo.

"Terima kasih." Dia menatap buku merah indah bertuliskan 'Konstelasi Scorpio' di tangannya.

"Sekarang ayo kita ke taman, aku pengen beli es krim!" Ajak Milo bersemangat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Milo sudah berhasil menyeret sahabatnya lagi ke sebuah taman sepi yang memiliki banyak pohon rindang.

"Ini tempat favoritku, sepi, nyaman dan es krim-nya enak" Mereka berdua kini berdiri di depan mobil penjaja es.

"Biar aku yang bayar." Tawar Saint Aquarius itu dengan sikap tenang.

"Eh? Ngga usah, tadi kan aku bilang hari ini aku semua yang traktir."

"Jangan memaksa! Kamu sudah beliikan aku buku."

"Kamu udah nemenin aku jalan-jalan."

"Kamu sudah mau diajak ke toko buku."

"Kamu udah bantu bawain semua komikku!"

"Jangan ngotot. Kalo tidak mau, aku akan melewatkan jadwal makan es krim hari ini."

"Aaaargh! Iya deh, beneran ngga apa-apa?" Milo setengah berteriak.

"Tidak masalah. Athena memberiku uang karena aku mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik. Kali ini biar aku yang traktir." Milo yang sudah benar-benar kalah akhirnya mengangguk. Mereka berdua berkonsentrasi untuk memilih rasa dan topping yang diinginkan.

Suasana yang terlalu fokus membuat Saint Aquarius terhanyut. Dia hanya menatap pemuda berambut biru yang sekarang menyita semua perhatiannya.

Indah.

Begitu indah. Begitu dekat. Itu hal yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sosok dihadapannya begitu berharga. Padahal mereka adalah teman dari kecil. Mereka berlatih hampir setiap hari bahkan melaksanakan tugas Athena bersama-sama. Tapi…

"Mus! Oy! Kamu ngelamun, ya?"

"Oh, sorry, Kar! Mau rasa apa?" Milo terdiam mendengar tawaran Camus. Menyadari kesalahannya, Saint Aquarius itu juga ikut terdiam.

"Maaf, maksudku...kamu mau rasa apa!" Ujar pemuda berambut hijau toska itu gugup. Milo tetap diam. Melihat hal itu, sosok Camus tersebut pun kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya bisa melihat ke tanah.

"Aku tahu..." Ujar Milo. Perlahan dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Milo.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu bukan Camus." Mereka kembali bertatapan cukup lama. Hingga Milo mulai tersenyum lebar untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku mau rasa coklat, strawberry dan pisang, kutunggu di kursi itu, ya!" Buru-buru Milo berlari ke arah bangku taman terdekat seraya melambaikan tangan dari jauh.

Setelah membayar uang es krim sosok Camus nanmisterius itu menuju ke arah Milo yang sudah duduk dan menunggunya.

"Ini…"

"Makasih." Milo langsung menjilat es krim-nya. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua di taman itu. Mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan dalam diam. Satu hari hampir berlalu.

"Engg..." Saint Aquarius mulai angkat bicara.

"Milo." Potong Milo cepat. "Namaku Scorpion Milo"

"Aku...Aquarius Degel." Ujarnya berhati-hati dalam menyebut kata 'Aquarius'.

"Milo, Sejak kapan?"

"Aku sih udah curiga dari sejak kamu datang ke kuilku."

"Lalu kenapa...?" Milo hanya menatap kaku 'duplikat sahabatnya' di sebelahnya yang sekarang kehabisan kata-kata. Dari tadi pemuda itu belum memakan es krimnya vanilla-nya hingga tanpa sadar makanan itu mulai mencair. Tanpa ragu Milo meraih tangan Degel dan menjilati es krim yang mengotori jari Degel yang halus.

"Dimakan donk. Ngga enak lho, kalo udah cair." Milo menyeringai sambil menjilat sisa es krim di bibirnya. Melihat sikap polos Milo, Degel ikut tersenyum.

"Awalnya aku ragu, tapi aku ngerasain Camus dalam diri kamu. Jadi aku yakin kamu punya alasan kuat kenapa meniru sosok 'dia'." Milo kembali menjilat es krim di tangannya.

"Aku tidak meniru sosok 'dia'. Ini memang aku…"

"...aku percaya." Kata Milo lagi. Setelah itu tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang berani memulai pembicaraan hingga es krim mereka habis. Kesunyian kembali menjadi dinding yang kasat mata. Pandangan mereka hanya fokus pada tanah, pepohonan, bintang, langit malam, apa saja asal tidak menatap pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Maaf..." Suara lembut Degel menghancurkan sepi di antara mereka.

"Emang kamu salah apa?"

"Semua. Semua salahku. Kalau waktu itu aku yang melawan Rhadamanthys... kalau waktu itu aku tidak mengajakmu ke Bluegrad... Kalau saja..."

Air mata Degel mengalir.

"Shhh..." Sekarang Milo memeluk Degel yang hanya bisa menunduk, menangis tanpa suara. Pemuda tampan itu menutup wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan dengan poni hijaunya yang panjang.

"Scorpion Kardia, aku bahkan belum sempat bilang bahwa aku menyayangimu, kamu sahabat terbaik..." Mendengar itu Milo hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya.

"Lanjutkan...aku mendengarmu..." Ujar Milo pelan.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Maaf aku jarang mengunjungi kuilmu! Maaf Kita jarang bertegur sapa! Maaf! Maaf! Aku yang egois...Aku…"

"Apa kamu tahu bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan bersama?" Degel bingung mendengar pertanyaan Milo, namun dia diam.

"Apa kamu sadar bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan bertemu? Atau ada yang memberitahumu tentang hal itu?" Degel tetap diam. Masih belum mengerti pertanyaan yang diajukan Saint Scorpion tersebut.

"Aquarius Degel, lihat aku. " Milo meraih wajah Degel dengan kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi pemuda tersebut. Memaksanya untuk menatapnya. "Apa kamu sadar bahwa warna matamu senada dengan warna rambutku? Apa kamu juga sadar bahwa warna mataku sewarna dengan rambutmu? Dan ini bukan kebetulan!"

Degel hanya terpana mendengar kata-kata Milo akan hal yang tidak pernah disadarinya sebelumnya.

"Apa dia pernah bilang kalau dia menyesal selalu bersama denganmu? Menyesal sudah melindungimu?"

"Tapi..."

"Saat itu dia yang menyuruhmu pergi kan? Ada yang lebih penting yang harus kau lakukan?" Degel mengangguk lemah. Air matanya mengalir makin deras. Kali ini Milo ikut menangis dan kedua saint itu berpelukan dengan erat.

"Dengan sisa tenagaku aku meminta pada Athena agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Degel."

"Tapi satu hari sudah berlalu. Kita harus berpisah, Scorpion Milo"

"Tunggu, apa kamu ngga bisa..."

"Tidak. Perjanjianku dengan Athena hanya satu hari saja. Duniaku bukan disini, tapi aku bahagia sudah bisa melihatmu lagi Scorpioku. Sahabatku tercinta." Degel mulai mengendurkan pelukan.

"Aku akan selalu jadi sahabatmu yang terbaik. Sahabat Aquarius Camus yang terbaik."

"Meski aku es batu?"

"Aku akan mencairkanmu."

"Meski aku dingin?"

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu. Aku akan berusaha jadi yang terbaik untukmu. Mencegah supaya kau tidak kesepian. Aku berjanji." Kalimat Milo meluncur dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Terima kasih, sekarang aku harus pergi."

"Tapi-!" Protes Milo berhenti ketika bibir lembut Degel menyentuh dahi Milo. Air mata Milo kembali tumpah.

"Aku Akan merindukanmu..." Ujar Degel lagi. Setelah itu sosok pemuda berambut hijau itu benar-benar lenyap dari hadapan Milo. Tidak seperti es krim yang meleleh, sosok yang ada di hadapan Milo sebelumnya tidak menyisakan jejak sedikitpun. Seperti terbawa angin begitu saja.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Degel, apa sudah selesai?"

"Terima kasih, Athena-sama. Semua sudah selesai. Terima kasih karena memberi saya satu hari yang berharga ini." Ujar Degel sambil berlutut di hadapan Athena.

"Karena kau bukan sosok yang hidup, aku tidak bisa memberi waktu lebih dari sehari. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan hal ini?" Athena memandang ragu.

Degel menatap buku merah di tangannya. Setelah itu dia kembali melihat Athena dan mengangguk mantap.

"Terima kasih banyak Athena-sama. Tapi Milo..."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menghapus ingatan Milo sehingga setelah bangun besok dia tidak akan mengingat apapun tentang hari ini. Sekarang dia sudah pulang ke kuilnya."

"Saya hargai semua keputusan anda. Maaf saya sudah egois dan meminta seperti ini."

"Selamat jalan Aquarius Degel."

"Selamat tinggal Athena-sama." Pemuda tampan itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Sang Athena masa kini, Kidou Saori.

Dan malam itu, Milo tertidur sangat pulas sambil memeluk kacamata Degel yang tertinggal di kuilnya.

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** Huaaaa~~~ Nih fic efek nangis en ngabisin seperempat tissue gulung gara2 baca Komik SS lost Canvast jilid 13. Maaf ya udah kalo spoiler (Apalagi yang belum sempet baca). Tapi Ngga spoiler semuanya kok, banyak juga yang cuma interpretasi aja gara2 dendam, hahaha...*rata-rata fanfic gitu kan?* #ngeles

_Ps_: Bagi para Saint-holic Indo di Bandung. Ketemuan yuk di IP sabtu besok tanggal 15.

Bagi yang berminat hubungin kami aja ato Pitaloka lewat message. Ajak teman2 kalian yang Fans sama SS juga biar rame. Kita eksiskan gerakan punahnya…*aduh lupa...namanya panjang banget sih* Yang penting Fandom SS ini ngga boleh tenggelam. Mohon kerja samanya, ya! #ngibas sapu tangan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**OMAKE**

"Hei, udah pulang? Selamat dataaang!" Langkah Camus berhenti melihat Milo berdiri di depan kuilnya lengkap dengan memakai celemek, penutup kepala dan memegang sapu. Persis seperti seorang pelayan yang menyambut tuannya pulang.

"Ngapain kamu?" Tanya Camus dengan tampang malas.

"Bersihin kuil kamu. Walau kuilmu lebih bersih dari punyaku, hehehe…"

"Kurang kerjaan." Camus memasuki kuilnya cuek tanpa menghiraukan Milo.

"Aaaaah! Aku udah cape-cape bilang 'selamat datang' nih, jawab 'aku pulang', kek!" Milo yang sewot mengejar Camus sambil menarik-narik jubah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Males, emang aku suami kamu? Heh! Jubahku jangan ditarik-tarik!"

"Ngga! Sampe kamu bilang 'aku pulang'! Aku udah berhari-hari nungguin kamu, tauuuk!"

"Kamu kenapa sih! Lepas—uwaaa!" Camus tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu di lantai dan terjatuh. Milo yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya akhirnya ikut terjatuh.

"Aduh…Mus! Ati-ati donk kalo jalan!" Milo mengusap kepalanya yang terantuk lantai sambil meringis.

"Maaf." Camus yang merasa bersalah akhirnya ikut mengusap kepala Milo.

"Buku apa tuh? Kok naro sembarangan sih?" Milo menunjuk buku merah usang yang sekarang berada di tangan Camus. Camus hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Konstelasi Scorpion…" Kata Camus datar.

"Hah? mana? Coba lihat?" Milo langsung merebut buku tebal itu dari tangan sahabatnya. "Ngga mungkin?"

"Apanya yang ngga mungkin? Buku itu punya kamu?" Milo spontan menggeleng keras.

"Aku punya buku ini, tapi warna kuning. Dan punyaku bukan Scorpio, tapi Aquarius." Jelas Milo. Camus mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membeli buku tentang bintangmu sendiri?" Tanya Camus heran. Milo tertegun mendengar kata-kata Camus.

"Kok aku ngerasa dejavu, ya?" Milo mencoba berpikir keras.

Camus kembali menatap buku sejenak lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Milo. Keduanya berdiri setelah membersihkan sisa debu yang tersisa dari pakaian mereka. Tanpa menunggu, Camus berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Lho? Bukunya ngga dibuang aja?"

"Aku tidak tahu ini buku siapa dan darimana. tapi kalau ada di kuilku, ini pasti buku berharga." Sejenak Camus berhenti untuk menatap Sahabatnya yang masih berdiri mematung. Menatapnya dalam.

"Aku pulang, Milo"

**The Real END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** CAMITTYYY! MILLLORINN! KAMI CINTA KALIANNNN! #teriak dari gunung  
Btw, Mpe ketemu di Fic berikutnya! XD

Mohon **R&R** jika berkenan...


End file.
